the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Year 316AE
In 316AE: January ''' Ejjina Mexonber-Quad, Tiffany Knowles, Alexander McDougal, Stirling McDougal, Hamish McDougal, Seth Jones, Byatoir Dru'Bei'Oopa and Celli Mai'Jinik'Sholmes all become Cadets, First Class at the Baraben Prime branch of Star Command Academy. Ejjina Mexonber-Quad sent to be attache to Admiral of the White, the Eighth Fleet Commanding Officer, Admiral Guinevere Bourbon for her Cadet Cruise aboard the ScSS Yakiss. '''Ques Ejjina Mexonber-Quad finishes her Cadet Course and Admiral Bourbon gives her an amazing write up. Because of her grades, the high visibility of her Kingsguard appointment she is instantly transformed into an officer on everyones wish list. There is an assassination attempt on Tezch Kegeen Birith by the Green Mist foiled by Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. This turns out to be a massive co-ordinated attack on the monarchy. When they return to the Royal Palace they find it in flames, the Kingsguard have been systemeatically attacked. Marjorie Gruber and the Cameron Syndicate have attacked in such a way that the upcoming election will make Gruber the media focus and allow her to win the election looking like a hero, killing the royal family and demonising Ejjina Mexonber-Quad in revenge for her shutting down the cartels and replacing Gruber as a member of the Royal Order of the Knights of Baraben Prime in 314AE. Ejjina Mexonber-Quad survives the attacks and saves the lives of King Rollace Birith and Tezch Kegeen Birith. Queen Suiko Birith, the remainder of the Kingsguard, and Head of Household, Pierre Charlevet all die in the attack, almog with thousands of others. In similar attacks the house of Byatoir Dru'Bei'Oopa is burned down to the ground, Tiffany Knowles, Bhutan Jii, Alexander McDougal, Isabelle and Marcus Fellini are all hospitalised and Jaya, Seth Jones and Celli Mai'Jinik'Sholmes are all killed. Initial media reports demonise Mexonber-Quad, but in the end she is hailed a hero, although her Quad religion makes her hated to start with. She uses this fact to manipulate the outcome of the Baraben Senate Election, throwing her support behind Marjorie Gruber, which undermines her campaign. Her actions in saving the loves of two of the royal family Ejjina Mexonber-Quad is awarded the Golden Starburst. Tezch Kegeen Birith wins the Senatorial Election and becomes Senator for the Baraben System. 'Jakosta ' Rollace Birith fires Marjorie Gruber as Grand Vizier. She is arrested as her business empire collapses. Ejjina Mexonber-Quad hands over command of the Rainbow Order and stands down from the Kingsguard. Ejjina Mexonber-Quad, Tiffany Knowles, Alexander McDougal, Stirling McDougal, Hamish McDougal, Kiew Hhung So, and George Torosidis all graduate from Star Command Academy. Ejjina Mexonber-Quad graduates as valedictorian of the class. In honour of Ejjina Mexonber-Quad's recent actions the royal family and Baraben Prime Senate ratify the position of Duchy of Golding as a permenant hereditary title making her a royal Duchess. Yeoman Ejjina Mexonber-Quad takes up her first assignment as pilot officer on the ScSS Yakiss. The ScSS Yakiss undergoes a refit at the Royal Baraben Prime Shipyards, with her cargo bays being replaced with starfighter bays. The BuTani Overview is published.